


Swinging

by Kittygetskilled



Category: Peppa Pig (Cartoon), Shrek (Movies)
Genre: F/M, I have a problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 21:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20432837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittygetskilled/pseuds/Kittygetskilled
Summary: Peppa and Shrek go to the park





	Swinging

**Author's Note:**

> yeet uwu

Peppa x Shrek  
Peppa and Shrek go to the park

Peppa sat there on the swing, waiting for her crush of three years, Shrek. She could almost taste him as he stepped onto the playground, silently looking around for Peppa. She waved him over, her heart pounding. Shrek talked about his new wife, Fiona as he played with Peppa. Peppa did not like the fact that her Shrek had been seeing this girl without telling her, but nevertheless she smiled and tried to be happy for her friend. It broke her heart every time Shrek brought up this Fiona but she knew Shrek would be sad if she brought it up so she stayed silent and tried to put on the best fake smile she could muster.  
When Peppa got home she softly cried into her pillow, not wanting to wake anyone up. She couldn’t believe this. Shrek had seemed so into her just a week before! Peppa went under her bed and pulled out a scrapbook, flipping through it and looking at all the memories she had shared with Shrek. A tear rolled down her cheek as she took out a photo of her and Shrek hugging, she remembered how much she enjoyed that hug, it was the moment she realized she had feelings for him. Peppa decided she wouldn’t back down; she would keep fighting for her Shrek.

To Be Continued…


End file.
